Handheld electronic devices often times include components which signal a change in position of the device relative to the ground. This change of orientation is often used by software executing on the device.
The miniaturization of handheld electronic devices is a challenge. This challenge is especially difficult when miniaturizing user interface devices such as keyboards. When keyboards become too small, they become difficult to use, especially to users with large hands or the elderly often with limited finger dexterity.